HOMECOMING:::
by S'Marysche
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt ein paar Tage nach "Tod um Mitternacht" und führt dann in etwas abgeänderter Form bis zu "Aufbruch". Nur hier brechen Max und Co tatsächlich auf und verlassen die Erde - und geraten direkt in einen Hinterhalt. Nur Liz, Maria und
1. Default Chapter

HOMECOMING  
  
  
  
TITEL: HOMECOMING E-MAIL: wederichma@freenet.de (FEEDBACK IST IMMER WILLKOMMEN!) AUTOR: MaryDW RATING: Ähm, gute Frage. Ich schätze ungefähr PG-13? KATEGORIE: Vorallem M/L, aber auch der Rest der Roswell-Gang( INHALT: Okay, was wäre wohl geschehen, wenn unsere Aliens am Ende der 2. Staffel nicht gewusst hätten, wer Alex' Mörder war und so die Erde mit Tess verlassen hätten? Und was nun, wenn sie dort nicht das erleben würden, was sie sich vorgestellt und gewünscht haben, sondern in großer Gefahr schweben? Was, wenn Liz Max vor seinem Aufbruch nicht gestanden hätte, dass zwischen Kyle und ihr nichts gelaufen ist? Nun, das alles ist hier der Fall. Nur Liz, Maria und Kyle können den Schlüssel zur Rückkehr ihrer außerirdischen Freunde finden und den wahren Mörder ihres Freundes Alex entlarven. Und noch eine große Überraschung wartet auf Max, den Vater des Kindes von Tess. Aber...ist das auch wirklich die Wahrheit? Na ja, den Rest erfahrt ihr hier.( ANMERKUNG: Also, das hier ist mein erster Fanfic und ich hoffe, ihr seid gnädig mit mir. Als die 2. Staffel zuende war, war ich so erleichtert und deprimiert zugleich, dass ich mich einfach hinsetzen musste, um diesen Fanfic zu schreiben. Vielleicht sollte ich hinzufügen, dass immer aus verschiedenen Perspektiven erzählt wird, also mal aus Marias Sicht, dann aus Liz' u.s.w. Es wäre super lieb, wenn ich dann euer Feedback erhalten würde. Denn für einen Künstler, sei es Sänger, Schauspieler oder eben Fanfic-Schreiber, ist es am wichtigsten zu wissen, was die anderen denken. Ich bin sicher, dass es sehr gut zum Weiterschreiben motiviert, oder?;) Gut, das war's schon. Ich will euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten! ENJOY!( DISCLAIMER: Die Idee von Roswell und seine Charaktere gehören (leider) nicht mir, sondern Jason Katims und dem WB Network. Die Storyline dieser Geschichte ist frei erfunden und beabsichtigt nicht die Verletzung des Copyrights, sondern ist nur aus privater Freude am Schreiben entstanden.  
  
Part One  
  
ROSWELL, New Mexico 2002  
  
-MARIA-  
  
"Also, wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen diesem Oberteil und diesem Rock, ich würde mich in keinen 1000 Jahren entscheiden können. Die sind beide zu süß."  
  
Ich seufzte und hob die beiden Kleidungsstücke abwägend hoch. Ich liebte es, in den Kleiderläden, die es hier in Roswell an jeder Ecke gab, herumzustöbern. Normalerweise kaufte ich mehr, als mein Geldbeutel eigentlich zuließ und das waren Dinge, die ich, na ja, nicht wirklich nötig hatte. Diesmal gab es jedoch einen wichtigen Grund für meinen Einkaufsbummel. Der Grund war Liz. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen wenig gesprochen. Nur das Allernötigste. Selbst ihre Kommunikation mit mir, ihrer besten Freundin, hatte sie reduziert. Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen.  
  
Ich warf einen Blick auf Liz, die ihren Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte und sich meiner Anwesenheit offensichtlich nicht mehr bewusst war.  
  
Liz war noch nie der dunkelste Typ gewesen. Aber heute wirkte ihre Haut bleich und stumpf. Fast durchsichtig. Und ihre Augen, die sonst volle Lebensfreude ausstrahlten, waren rot vom Weinen und wirkten, als hätte sich ein dunkler Schleier darüber gelegt.  
  
Also hatte ich entschlossen, mit Liz mal wieder richtig bummeln zu gehen um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Aber das Ergebnis war gleich null.  
  
"Liz, hör auf aus dem Fenster zu starren und hilf mir bei dieser enorm wichtigen Entscheidung, okay? Ich meine, das ist der Herbstball. Da kann ich nicht einfach in Jeans und T-Shirt auftreten."  
  
Liz antwortete nicht. Es schien, als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken in einer ganz anderen Welt. Weit, weit entfernt. Millionen Lichtjahre entfernt. Für jemanden, der Liz so gut kannte, wie ich, lag es kristallklar auf der Hand, an wen Liz dachte. Stunde für Stunde, Minute für Minute und wahrscheinlich auch Sekunde für Sekunde. Max Evans, der Außerirdische.  
  
Okay, vielleicht sollte ich euch darüber ein bisschen aufklären.  
  
Max, seine Schwester Isabel und sein bester Freund Michael überlebten den UFO-Absturz im Jahre 1947. Sie waren auf der Erde aufgewachsen wie Menschen. Mit den Jahren jedoch fanden sie heraus, dass sie bestimmte Fähigkeiten besaßen, die 100prozentig nicht menschlich waren.  
  
Stück für Stück deckten sie ihre Vergangenheit auf, bis sie ungefähr wussten, wer sie waren, woher sie gekommen waren und warum. Doch niemand kannte ihr Geheimnis. Sie wussten, dass es da draußen Menschen gab, die alles tun würden, um solche Wesen im Auftrag der Wissenschaft in die Hände zu bekommen, um sie bis auf das letzte Molekül zu erforschen. Es musste also ein Geheimnis bleiben.  
  
Doch als Liz vor zwei Jahren angeschossen wurde, konnte Max, der schon seit jeher in Liz verliebt war, nicht anders und heilte sie mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Die Folge war, dass er ihr sein Geheimnis preisgeben musste. Klar, dass mir Liz so etwas nicht vorenthielt. So war der Kreis der Eingeweihten nur auf wenige beschränkt. Außer Liz und mir gehörten noch Alex Whitman, der aber im letzten Jahr bei einem tragischen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war, Ex-Sheriff Valenti und sein Sohn Kyle, den Max ebenfalls geheilt hatte, dazu.  
  
Schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass die Aliens mehr Feinde hatten, als ihnen lieb war. Nicht nur das FBI war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, sondern auch bösartige Skins von Max' Heimatplaneten. Glaubt mir, es waren harte Zeiten für uns. Aber wir hielten zusammen.  
  
Ja, mehr als das. Max liebte Liz und Liz liebte Max, ich liebte Michael und Michael liebte mich und auch Alex und Isabel empfanden dasselbe füreinander. Es hätte so wunderschön sein können.  
  
Aber das Leben ist eben oft furchtbar ungerecht.  
  
Und so tauchte eines Tages Tess auf, die uns zwar einiges mehr über die Vergangenheit der Aliens erzählen konnte, da sie selbst einer war, jedoch einige Probleme mitbrachte. Na ja, so stellte sich heraus, dass Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess die Königlichen Vier und schon in ihrer Vergangenheit füreinander bestimmt waren. Kein Platz für ihre Menschenfreunde.  
  
Liz liebte Max so sehr, dass sie Schluss machte, um seinem Schicksal nicht im Wege zu stehen. Doch Max wusste, dass einzig und allein Liz sein Schicksal war.  
  
Und dann geschah etwas, das Liz bisher nur mir erzählt hatte.  
  
Es war einfach unglaublich und unfassbar, was von Liz verlangt wurde, als sie Besuch von Max aus der Zukunft bekam und er ihr erzählte, wie Max und ihre Liebe das Ende der Welt verursacht hatten. Also, musste sie etwas tun, damit Max sie nicht mehr liebte und somit die Welt retten. Es brach Liz das Herz, als sie Max aus der Gegenwart sagte, sie würde nicht für ihn sterben wollen. Aber Max kannte seine Liz und gab nicht auf. Also täuschte sie vor, dass sie mit Kyle geschlafen hätte.  
  
Tja, nun zum unerfreulichsten Teil dieser Geschichte.  
  
Max, tief verletzt und verwirrt, suchte Trost bei Tess. Sie schliefen miteinander und Tess wurde schwanger. Das Problem war, dass ihr Kind nicht in der Erdatmosphäre überleben konnte. Also entschlossen sich die Aliens, zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zurückzukehren.  
  
Und glaubt mir, sie haben es getan. Sie verließen die Erde und ließen Liz und mich mit gebrochenen Herzen zurück.  
  
Das alles lag nun schon 3 Monate zurück und mit jedem Tag schmerzten die Erinnerungen mehr. Und mit genau diesen Erinnerungen kämpfte Liz wohl gerade wieder, als sie aus dem Fenster in den Himmel starrte.  
  
Ich hängte den Rock und das Oberteil zurück in den Kleiderständer.  
  
"Okay, ich glaube, ich habe mich entschieden, Liz", sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich werde mir mein tolles Kleid selber nähen. Deine Mutter bekam doch früher immer Stoffe von Miss Lewis' Schneiderei geschenkt. Meinst du, sie könnte da welche an mich abtreten?"  
  
Liz nickte abwesend.  
  
Immerhin eine kleine Bewegung, die mir zeigte, dass Liz noch nicht ganz versteinert war.  
  
"Gut. Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung." Gut gelaunt schob ich Liz und mich durch die Menge zum Ausgang. "Weißt du, Liz," begann ich wieder, "ich war mir nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob deine Eltern mir überhaupt noch vertrauen... Ich meine, nach dieser ganzen Aliensache und so."  
  
Ich warf Liz einen verstohlenen Blick zu, um zu sehen, was meine letzten Worte in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Ihre Miene war unverändert. Doch ihre Augenwinkel zuckten. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie verbissen um ihre Fassung kämpfte.  
  
"Maria DeLuca, meine Eltern wissen doch gar nichts davon." Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich fest. Welch eine Wonne, diese Stimme endlich mal wieder einen ganzen Satz sagen zu hören.  
  
"Oh, das weiß ich. Aber ich wollte endlich dein zartes Stimmchen hören, das du in letzter Zeit ganz schön vernachlässigt hast", gab ich lächelnd zu. "So langsam war es nämlich unheimlich, eine leichenblasse und schweigende Liz durch die einladendste Fußgängerzone von ganz Roswell zu schleppen."  
  
Erstaunt wurde ich Zeuge, als Liz das erste mal seit Monaten wieder lächelte.  
  
"Wow, du hast es ja noch nicht verlernt."  
  
Liz nahm meine Hand. "Maria, es tut mir leid. Ich...ich musste das alles nur erst mal irgendwie verarbeiten. Alles, was passiert ist." Ihre Stimme zitterte. "Ich komme mir vor, wie in einem schlechtgedrehten Horrorfilm."  
  
"Hast du denn jetzt alles verarbeitet? Ich meine, du siehst nicht gerade danach aus."  
  
Liz seufzte. Sie schien wieder in ihre eigene Welt versunken zu sein.  
  
Ich beschloss, sie erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen und ging schweigend neben ihr her.  
  
Ich hing meinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Und diese waren bei Michael, den ich so liebte, dass es richtig weh tat. Ich war keineswegs über ihn hinweg.  
  
Tausendmal am Tag fragte ich mich, warum er mich verlassen hatte. Warum er nicht bei mir geblieben war, obwohl er mich liebte. Obwohl wir auf diesen ganzen Schicksalsquatsch gepfiffen hatten und zusammengeblieben waren bis zum Tag seines Aufbruchs. Ich vermisste ihn so schrecklich. So sehr, dass jede Faser meines Körpers nach ihm schrie. An manchen Tagen fühlte ich mich, als könnte ich keine Sekunde länger ohne ihn weiterleben. Als hätte mir jemand die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Solche Tage waren die schlimmsten. Dann halfen nicht einmal mehr meine Duftöle, um mich und mein Inneres zu beruhigen.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass Liz stehen geblieben war. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um.  
  
"Liz...?"  
  
"Warum habe ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit über mich und Kyle erzählt, bevor er mich verlassen hat?" brach es aus ihr heraus.  
  
"Jetzt wird er sie nie erfahren..." Liz' Körper erzitterte. "Er ist dort auf seinem Planeten und wird mich vergessen."  
  
"Liz, ich-". Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch Liz unterbrach mich. "Er wird mich vergessen, verstehst du?" Ihre verzweifelte Stimme hallte zwischen den Häuserwänden .  
  
Ich sah sie verstehend an. Ich kannte ihre Ängste. Es waren dieselben, die mir Nacht für Nacht den Schlaf raubten. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie mir in die Augen sah und dort die selben Gefühle lesen konnte.  
  
Ich nahm sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Arm und hielt sie einfach nur fest an mich gedrückt. Strich ihr sanft über das Haar und weinte mit ihr. Ließ meinen Gefühlen endlich einmal freien Lauf und fühlte mich seit langer Zeit endlich wieder geborgen.  
  
"Maria, ich hab dich lieb." Liz blickte mich mit ihrem tränenverschmierten Gesicht an. "Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, wäre ich bestimmt schon die nächste Klippe hinuntergesprungen."  
  
Ich sah sie entsetzt an. "Liz, sag, dass du das nie getan hättest!"  
  
"Doch, Maria. Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich meinem sinnlosen Leben noch kein Ende gesetzt habe." Liz sah mich voller Ernst an und ich wusste, dass sie keine Scherze machte.  
  
Ich hielt sie noch fester an mich gedrückt. "Komm, gehen wir nach Hause", flüsterte sie und nahm meine Hand.  
  
Zwei Stunden später lag ich auf meinem Bett, hatte mir eine Decke über den Kopf gezogen und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Na ja, wohl eher in die Decke. Jedenfalls dachte ich nach und wie schon so oft an diesem Tag wanderten meine Gedanken von Liz zu Max und von dort zu Michael.  
  
Und der Schmerz war wieder da. Schlimmer als beim letzten mal. Hundertmal intensiver.  
  
Ich griff nach meinem Fläschchen, in dem ich mein Eukalyptusöl aufbewahrte und roch daran. Der Duft stieg mir tief in die Nasenhöhlen und ich musste fast niesen. Ich rümpfte meine Nase. Michael hätte dafür sicher wieder eine passende Bemerkung gehabt. Er war der einzige gewesen, der mich schon mit Kleinigkeiten zur Weißglut hatte bringen können.  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass dieses Öl auch nicht geholfen hatte. Ich dachte immer noch an Michael. Michael. Michael. Michael.  
  
Isabel.  
  
Der Gedanke an sie war schlagartig da. Wie aus dem Nichts. Ihr Name füllte mein gesamtes Gehirn aus. Als hätte sich alles andere in meinem Kopf abgeschaltet und wäre verschwunden.  
  
Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Ohne Erfolg. Mein Kopf dröhnte, unfähig, meine Befehle auszuführen.  
  
Und plötzlich fühlte ich es. Angst. Unbeschreiblich große, furchtbare Angst. Überirdische Angst. Angst, die alles übertraf, was ich je unter diesem Begriff gekannt hatte. Es war als umklammerte ein eiserner Griff mein Herz und meine Lunge und machte es mir unmöglich, mich zu bewegen.  
  
Dazu mischte sich ein tiefer lähmender Schmerz, der mir durch alle Glieder fuhr. Jede einzelne meiner Körperzellen schien zu zerplatzen. Mein Blut kochte. Mein Puls hämmerte.  
  
Und dann war da diese Wut, die sich ihren Weg durch meine Brust bahnte und plötzlich explodierte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mein gesamter Körper in die Luft gesprengt werden. Wie ein Vulkan. Und als würde mir das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen. Verzweifelt rang ich nach Luft. Ich glaube, ich erfuhr in diesem Augenblick, wie sich ein Fisch fühlen musste, dem man das Wasser abgelassen hat.  
  
Was ich gerade erlebte, waren keine menschlichen Gefühle mehr. Es war übermenschlich.  
  
Schlagartig wich der Schmerz einer Verzweiflung, die so tief war, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen traten. Hoffnungslosigkeit überflutete mein Inneres und spülte die Wut mit sich fort.  
  
Und dann war alles schwarz.  
  
Und leer.  
  
Ich empfand keines der Gefühle mehr, die mich Sekunden zuvor noch alle Kraft gekostet hatten.  
  
Ich fühlte nur noch eine endlose Müdigkeit, die sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
  
Gerade, als ich anfing mich zu entspannen, erschien ein Bild vor meinen Augen. Ein Bild, das mir zeigte, wer mir diese Gefühle gesandt hatte und meinen Herzschlag erneut aussetzen ließ.  
  
Ich sah Isabel.  
  
Ich sah, wie sie auf dem Boden kniete und jemanden in ihren Armen hielt.  
  
Es war Max.  
  
Schluchzend hatte sie ihren Kopf über ihn gebeugt und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss gelegt. Blut rann in kleinen Strömen aus Max' Kopf. Aber er atmete. Er lebte.  
  
Isabel hob ihren Kopf und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie um tausend Jahre gealtert. Ihre aschfahle Haut war eingefallen. Ihre Wangenknochen traten sehr deutlich hervor. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich tiefschwarze Ringe gebildet.  
  
Nein. Was mich hier anblickte, konnte man nicht mehr als Lebewesen bezeichnen.  
  
Was war passiert? Waren diese Bilder Wirklichkeit oder nur eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie? Aber besaß ich so viel Fantasie, um mir so etwas Erschütterndes auszudenken? Und wo war Michael?  
  
'Das wissen wir nicht.'  
  
Ich keuchte. Hatte ich gerade Isabels Stimme gehört?  
  
'Siehst du hier vielleicht sonst noch jemanden, Maria? Jemand, der nicht in Blut gebadet im Sterben liegt?'  
  
Ich holte tief Atem. Ja, das war Isabel. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich mit mir verbunden und sprach mit mir in meinem Unterbewusstsein.  
  
'Isabel, was ist passiert?'  
  
'Maria, wir brauchen eure Hilfe.' Isabels Stimme zitterte.  
  
'Was ist passiert?'  
  
'Eine Falle. Ein Hinterhalt. Tess hat uns an Khivar ausgeliefert. Sie wollten Max umbringen....Fast hätten sie es geschafft.'  
  
Ich sah wie Isabel ihrem Bruder sanft über die Stirn strich. Leise Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinunter und tropften auf Max' bewegungslosen Körper.  
  
'Ihr müsst uns helfen, Maria.'  
  
'Wie denn? Sag mir, was wir tun sollen!' schrie ich verzweifelt.  
  
Ich fühlte mich so hilflos wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich wollte nichts mehr als zu helfen. Aber wie sollte das gehen? Wir waren Millionen Lichtjahre voneinander entfernt.  
  
'Ich...ich weiß nicht genau. Michael meinte irgendwas von einem verschollenen Buch....'  
  
'Was? Noch ein Buch?'  
  
'Maria, nicht noch ein Buch. Das einzige Buch. Das, welches die wirklichen Antworten auf all unsere Fragen enthält.' Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Ich meine, ich versuchte es wirklich. Ich versuchte, das Gewirr in meinem Kopf irgendwie in eine Ordnung zu bringen. Aber das einzige Buch, das ich kannte, war das Buch der Bestimmungen, das Tess mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Moment.  
  
Plötzlich dämmerte es mir.  
  
'Isabel,' flüsterte ich. 'Willst du mir sagen, dass dieses Buch, das...Tess hatte...nur eine Täuschung war?' Sie brauchte mir nicht zu antworten. Ein Blick in ihre traurigen Augen sagte mir klar und ohne Zweifel, dass ich Recht hatte.  
  
'Wieso, Isabel?'  
  
Es war alles, was ich denken konnte.  
  
Isabel schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln. 'Glaub mir, Maria, du bist nicht die einzige Person, die sich diese Frage stellt.'  
  
Ich nickte schweigend.  
  
'Und was hat es mit diesem verschollenen Buch auf sich? Kann es euch zurückbringen?'  
  
Ich glaube, Isabel hörte, wie sich etwas in meine Stimme änderte und sie streckte die Hand nach mir aus um mir beruhigend über den Arm zu streichen.  
  
Ich wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Etwas Seltsames war geschehen.  
  
Ich hatte Isabels Berührung spüren können. Als ob sie neben mir gestanden hätte.  
  
Verwirrt blickte ich sie an.  
  
Isabel lächelte sanft. 'Unsere Kräfte haben sich hier intensiviert. Wir konnten sie in dieser kurzen Zeit hier auf Antar vollständig entwickeln. Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass hier alles doppelt so schnell abläuft, als auf der Erde.'  
  
'Du meinst, du konntest unsere Verbindung so intensivieren, dass ich dich tatsächlich spüren konnte?' Wow, war alles, was an dieser Stelle denken konnte. Einfach unglaublich.  
  
Isabel nickte. 'Aber keine weiteren Fragen mehr, Maria. Falls ihr es schafft, dieses Buch zu finden, können wir zurückkehren. Anderenfalls werden wir-'  
  
'Nein!' unterbrach ich sie schnell. 'Wage es nicht, daran zu denken, dass wir es nicht schaffen, verstanden? Ich meine, wir haben schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Bis jetzt haben wir es immer geschafft. Immer, hörst du? Und du wirst doch jetzt nicht glauben, dass wir, nur weil uns ein paar Meilen mehr trennen als sonst, nicht gewinnen werden! Das, Isabel, kannst du mir nicht erzählen!'  
  
Isabel blickte mich erstaunt an. Na ja, ich war wohl selbst erstaunt über meinen plötzlichen Ausbruch. Wo kam plötzlich all dieser Mut und diese Hoffnung her?  
  
'Du hast Recht, Maria. Glaub mir, ich will ja glauben, dass ihr es schafft. Es ist nur,...Khivar hat uns alles genommen. Auch unsere Hoffnung.'  
  
Ich wusste, dass ich nur ahnen konnte, was unsere Aliens dort auf ihrem Heimatplaneten durchgemacht haben mussten. Aber wie konnten sie glauben, dass man ihnen alle Hoffnung genommen hatte?  
  
'Isabel, man kann dir die Hoffnung nur nehmen, wenn du sie dir nehmen lässt. Ihr müsst kämpfen. Bitte.' Ich hoffte, dass meine Worte ihr Mut machten. Es tat weh, Isabel so geschlagen zu sehen. Sie glaubte, besiegt worden zu sein. Es war nicht die Isabel, die ich kannte. Die Isabel, die ich auf der Erde kennen gelernt hatte, war eine Kämpferin, die für ihre Rechte und ihre Freiheit alles tun würde.  
  
'Aber wir sind besiegt worden.'  
  
'Vielleicht dort,' entgegnete ich. 'Aber nicht hier auf der Erde. Isabel, wo ist dein Kampfgeist, mit dem du mich so manches Mal zur Weißglut gebracht hast? Erinnere dich,' flehte ich.  
  
Isabel wich meinem Blick aus, als sie sprach. 'Alles hat sich verändert. Wir haben uns verändert. Wir sind nicht mehr die, die wir waren, Maria.'  
  
Gab es etwas Hoffnungsloseres, als ein Gespräch mit einem deprimierten Außerirdischen? Wie konnte ich Isabel wieder Hoffnung geben? Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass am Ende alles gut werden würde. Ich wusste es einfach. Aber wie konnte ich Isabel davon überzeugen?  
  
'Also, wenn du mich fragst, Izzie, dann besitzt du noch eine ganze Menge Hoffnung. Hättest du mich sonst kontaktiert?'  
  
Isabel hob den Kopf und ich blickte in ihre Augen. Und da sah ich den verräterischen Funken der Hoffnung aufblitzen. Er war schwach, glühte nur - aber er war da.  
  
'Siehst du?' lächelte ich.  
  
Isabel wischte sich kurz über die Augen. 'Danke, Maria.' flüsterte sie einfach.  
  
'Kein Problem.' wehrte ich ab. Ich wollte nun nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. 'Jetzt bleibt eigentlich nur noch die Frage, wo wir dieses Buch finden.'  
  
'Das, Maria, müsst ihr herausfinden. Michael weiß nur, dass nachdem unser Schiff damals abgestürzt war, Nasedo beauftragt wurde, das Buch an einem sicheren Ort zu verstecken. Jetzt ist er tot und....'  
  
'Lass mich raten, er war der einzige, der wusste, wo das Buch ist.'  
  
'Ja. Ihm war es nur erlaubt, dass Buch zu benutzen, sollten die Königlichen Vier in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten sein.`  
  
Ich seufzte. Das alles klang plötzlich schwerer, als ich angenommen hatte. Aber ich wollte mich nicht entmutigen lassen. Jetzt, wo Isabel endlich bereit war, zu kämpfen, musste ich stark bleiben.  
  
'Gibt es irgendwelche Hinweise auf den Ort, an dem sich das Buch befindet?' Die Frage war einen Versuch wert.  
  
'Leider nein. Jedenfalls hat Michael nichts dergleichen erwähnt...' Isabel verstummte, als sie in ihren Gedanken versank.  
  
Dachte sie an Michael? Hatte sie nicht vorhin gesagt, dass sie nicht wüssten, wo er wäre? Warum sagte sie mir nicht, dass es ihm gut ging?  
  
'Ähm, okay, ich denke, das wird dann gründliches Recherchieren erfordern. Gut, dass wir Liz und ihr logisches Denken haben.'  
  
'Es tut mir leid, dass wir euch nicht mehr sagen können.' Isabel senkte den Kopf.  
  
'Nein, Isabel, das ist in Ordnung. Wir werden dieses Buch finden und euch da herausholen und sei es das letzte, das wir tun. Ich spreche hier nicht nur für mich, Isabel, sondern für alle. Also haltet durch da oben. Gib Max und Michael wieder Hoffnung. Versprichst du mir das?'  
  
Isabel zögerte. 'Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun.'  
  
'Danke...Und Isabel, sag Michael, dass ich ihn liebe und auf ihn warten werde, egal wie lange es dauern wird.' Isabel nickte.  
  
Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Max, der sich in den letzten Minuten immer noch nicht geregt hatte. Wie sollte ich das Liz beibringen? Wie sollte ich ihr beibringen, dass die Liebe ihres Lebens, ihr andere Hälfte, im Sterben lag und sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde?  
  
Ich streckte meine Hand nach im aus und war gar nicht überrascht, als ich seine kalte, glatte Haut berührte.  
  
`Liz vermisst ihn so sehr,' wisperte ich. 'Sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst. Ich glaube, wenn Max das nicht überleben würde, wäre das ihr Ende.'  
  
Ich wandte mein Gesicht nun Max' zu. Seine Augen waren leicht geschlossen. Doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wirkte nicht friedlich und entspannt wie im Schlaf, sondern schmerzverzerrt, panisch, als würde er all das Erlebte noch einmal durchmachen. Langsam beugte ich mich vor bis meine Lippen sein linkes Ohr streiften.  
  
'Max, wenn du mich hören kannst, dann pass gut auf, was ich dir zu sagen habe. Liz vermisst dich mehr, als du ahnen kannst. Sie liebt dich. Das weißt du, so gut wie ich. Und ich weiß, dass du sie genauso liebst. Deshalb wirst du jetzt gefälligst nicht einfach hier herum liegen und auf den Tod warten, verstanden? Du wirst kämpfen. Für dein Leben. Für deinen Weg nach Hause. Vor allem für Liz. Sie braucht dich. Ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht lebend zurückkommst, werde ich dich suchen, Max, und finden. Und ich garantiere dir, dass eine verärgerte Maria DeLuca keine angenehme Sache ist! Ich werde dich ohne zu zögern in deinen königlichen Hintern treten und dich in den hintersten Winkel des Universums katapultieren. Das ist kein Scherz, Max. Wenn du das meiner Liz antust und hier einfach wegstirbst...'  
  
Ich hatte mich richtige in Rage geredet und bemerkte erst jetzt Isabel, die sanft an meinem Arm zog.  
  
'Ich glaube, du hast dich jetzt klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Maria. Ich denke, er hat dich verstanden.'  
  
Ich spürte, wie ich leicht rot anlief. 'Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass er auch weiterkämpft und weiß, dass es nicht umsonst sein wird.'  
  
'Glaub mir, er wird kämpfen.'  
  
Isabels Worte beruhigten mich wieder etwas. Ich wusste, dass Max für Liz alles tun würde. Alles. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich solch eine starke Verbindung, wie sie zwischen Liz und Max schon seit dem ersten Tag bestanden hatte, noch nie erlebt. Es schien einfach absolut natürlich gewesen zu sein, wie die zwei mit jedem Tag enger zusammengewachsen und unzertrennlich geworden waren. Jedenfalls für mich.  
  
Plötzlich konnte ich aufgeregte Stimmen hören, die sich uns zu nähern schienen.  
  
Isabel warf mir einen beunruhigten Blick zu und sah sich hektisch um. Wie ein aufgeschrecktes Tier. Auf der Flucht.  
  
'Maria, du musst jetzt gehen!'  
  
Ich schaute sie verständnislos an. 'Wieso?' Haha, was für eine doofe Frage. Ich hätte mich dafür in den Hintern beißen können.  
  
'Maria, geh einfach!' Isabel sprang auf und kam auf mich zu. 'Sonst werde ich selbst die Verbindung trennen! Du musst jetzt so schnell wie möglich zurück. Rede mit den anderen! Sucht das verdammte Buch und helft uns hier raus!'  
  
Ich spürte selbst, wie die Zeit immer knapper wurde. Die Geräusche um mich herum wurden lauter und deutlicher und ich spürte einen leichten Anflug von Unsicherheit und Angst.  
  
Wer waren diese Wesen, die Isabel gefolgt waren?  
  
'Maria! Bitte!' Isabels flehende Worte drangen an mein Ohr und ich nickte. 'Okay...ähm, Isabel, wie soll ich eigentlich...' Ich hatte meine Frage noch nicht einmal ganz ausgesprochen, als ich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und komischerweise auch in meinen Füßen verspürte. Ich schloss die Augen. Erwartungsvoll. Würde ich in die Gegenwart zurückfliegen oder würde sie mich beamen, oder...  
  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch ertönte hinter mir und ich riss die Augen auf. Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Ich befand mich wieder in meinem Zimmer. Genauer gesagt lag ich ausgestreckt auf meinem Bett, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. In meinem Kopf wirbelte alles nur so herum.  
  
Ich war verwirrt. Hatte ich eben wirklich mit Isabel, der Isabel, die der Erde zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und meinem Michael vor 3 Monaten Lebewohl gesagt hatte, gesprochen?  
  
Oder hatte ich das alles nur geträumt?  
  
Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam ich irgendwie zu der Überzeugung, dass mein Verstand mit mir durchgegangen sein musste. Ich meine, es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein, wie der Volksmund so gerne sagte. Ich und Isabel? Geredet? Das war selbst auf der Erde ein seltenes Vergnügen zwischen ihr und mir gewesen. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Isabel endlich angefangen hatte, Liz und mir ihr Vertrauen zu schenken. Aber warum sollte sie ausgerechnet mich, Maria DeLuca, kontaktieren wollen? Was war mit Liz? Oder Kyle?  
  
Während ich also noch so in meinem Zweifel über diesen Zwischenfall schwebte, fiel mein Blick auf meine Hände. Mein Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben und Schock.  
  
An meinen Händen klebte Blut.  
  
-FORTSETZUNG FOLGT- 


	2. Part 2a

Part Two a  
  
~KYLE~  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich ja froh sein müssen, dass die Aliens uns verlassen hatten. Ich meine, mein Leben schien so langsam wieder seinen normalen Alltag einzunehmen. Ich stand morgens auf und fühlte mich wieder wie ein normaler Junge. Keine Aufregung. Keinen Stress. Auch die Angst, dass ich vielleicht irgendwelche Kräfte entwickeln würde, schien etwas zu schwinden. Mein Leben war wieder normal.  
  
Und genau das war es.  
  
Etwas fehlte in meinem perfekten Leben.  
  
Ich brauchte meine grauen Zellen wirklich nicht sehr anzustrengen um darauf zu kommen, dass es Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess waren, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass ich plötzlich kein stinknormales Leben mehr wollte. Ich hatte mich viel zu sehr an diese außergewöhnlichen Wesen und ihre noch außergewöhnlicheren Leben gewöhnt.  
  
Und jetzt waren sie nicht mehr da.  
  
Das war einfach deutlich zu spüren. Mehr als mir lieb war.  
  
Ich brauchte nur an Liz oder Maria zu denken, die sich Nacht für Nacht die Augen ausheulten. Ich glaube, das letzte halbe Jahr, war die schlimmste Zeit gewesen, die die beiden je erlebt hatten. Erst verloren sie ihren besten Freund Alex bei einem Autounfall und dann wurden sie von ihren außerirdischen Freunden verlassen, weil sie auf ihrem Heimatplaneten ein paar unaufschiebbare Dinge erledigten mußten. Rückkehr? Nicht garantiert. Was konnte es Schlimmeres geben?  
  
Vor allem Liz machte mir ziemlich große Sorgen. Und das nicht erst seit die Aliens aufgebrochen waren. Ich zerbrach mir immer noch den Kopf darüber, warum sie gewollt hatte, dass es für Max so aussah, als hätten wir miteinander geschlafen. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht.  
  
Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich sie nie gefragt. Ich wusste, dass Liz, egal was sie tat, immer ihre Gründe dafür gehabt hatte. Liz handelte immer eigenverantwortlich. Sie wusste, was sie tat. Und das bewunderte ich sehr an ihr. Ich war stolz darauf, mich einer ihrer besten Freunde nennen zu dürfen und trug diese Privileg mit Würde.  
  
Liz, Maria und ich waren seit dem Aufbruch unserer Königlichen Vier enger zusammengewachsen. Wir waren praktisch...unzertrennlich geworden. Ich denke, es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem wir nichts zusammen unternahmen. Mir war einfach jedes Mittel recht um meine zwei Mädels auf weniger traurige Gedanken zu bringen und vor ihrem Selbstmitleid zu retten. Auch heute hatte ich vor, Liz und Maria beim Shoppen zu begleiten. Wir wollten durch die Einkaufszentren bummeln und unnötige Sachen kaufen, wie Maria das alles ausdrückte. Ihr glaubt, ich bin verrückt? Nun ja, wie ich schon sagte, war mir jedes Mittel recht.  
  
Treffpunkt war das Crashdown Café. Ich war einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ich hatte noch gut eine halbe Stunde Zeit bevor ich dort sein musste. Gerade lang genug für ein herzhaftes Frühstück.  
  
Ich schlurfte in die Küche und setzte mich auf einen der drei Stühle um dort zu überlegen, ob sich eher ein Sandwich oder ein paar Pommes zum Frühstück eignen würden.  
  
Da fiel mein Blick auf den Tisch, auf dem ein kleiner, fransiger Zettel lag. Eine kurze Nachricht von meinem Dad war in eiligen Buchstaben hingeschmiert worden.  
  
Kyle, Mußte ein paar wichtige Dinge erledigen gehen und bin voraussichtlich bis 18 Uhr zurück. Kümmere dich um Liz und Maria und macht euch einen schönen Tag. Dad  
  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ein paar wichtige Dinge erledigen gehen? Was sollte das schon wieder bedeuten? Es klang so gar nicht nach meinem Dad. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile, seit er nicht mehr der Sheriff von Roswell war, hatte er keine wichtigen Dinge mehr erledigen müssen. Da steckte mehr dahinter. Das sagte mir meine langjährige Erfahrung als Sohn eines Sheriffs.  
  
Ich kam mit meinen Gedanken allerdings nicht weiter.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
  
Ich warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf das Gerät, das mindestens 10 Schritte von mir entfernt auf einem kleinen Holztischchen stand. Ein riesiger Berg Wäsche thronte auf dem Telefon und hatte es unter sich begraben.  
  
Ich grinste.  
  
War das nicht die Wäsche, die schon seit einer Stunde in der Waschmaschine rotieren sollte?  
  
Wie auch immer. Darum würde ich mich später kümmern.  
  
Wenn nur das Telefon endlich schweigen würde! Ich hatte absolut keine Lust, mir die Mühe zu machen und durch die Kleider zu waten nur um mir dann anhören zu müssen, dass Amy DeLuca uns ja so furchtbar gerne mal zum Essen einladen wollen würde. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich habe absolut nichts gegen Marias Mom. Aber ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass es tierisch nerven kann, wenn die gleiche Person den gleichen Satz fünfmal am Tag am Telefon wiederholt. Das war eine Zumutung. Vor allem für jemanden mit einem ohnehin viel zu leeren Magen.  
  
Ich beschloss, das Klingeln zu ignorieren. Das wirkte immer am besten, denn spätestens nach dem 4. Anrufsversuch gaben die Leute auf. Ha, denkste! Die Leute wurden immer hartnäckiger.  
  
Als das Klingeln auch nach dem 6. Mal keine Ruhe gab, stand ich fluchend auf und bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke zum Telefon. Ich zupfte einen Ärmel vom Telefonhörer und nahm langsam ab.  
  
Bevor ich auch nur ein einziges grummelndes "Hallo?" über meine Lippen bringen konnte, drang auch schon Marias aufgeregte Stimme an mein Ohr.  
  
"Kyle? Bist du das?"  
  
Sie wartete natürlich nicht auf meine Antwort.  
  
"Hör zu, Kyle...ähm...wir...wir müssen unbedingt reden." Sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern und ich konnte mir fast bildlich vorstellen, wie sie danach einen vorsichtigen Blick über ihre Schulter wagte um zu sehen, ob sie nicht von wer- weiß- wem belauscht wurde.  
  
Es lag mir schon auf der Zunge, sie daran zu erinnern, dass wir uns ohnehin in einer knappen halben Stunde treffen würde, als ich bemerkte, dass ihr Atem ziemlich rasch ging. Als wäre sie aufgeregt.  
  
Plötzlich überkam mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich konnte nicht erklären, woher es kam. Es war einfach plötzlich da. Und ich konnte mir nicht helfen als zu ahnen, dass mich das, was Maria mir zu erzählen hatte, alles andere als vor Freude an die Decke springen lassen würde.  
  
"Kann das nicht warten, bis wir uns im Crashdown treffen?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
Maria schnaubte in den Hörer. "Nein, kann es nicht. Kyle, wenn es nicht so verdammt wichtig wäre, würde ich nicht meine Zeit mit dir am Telefon verschwenden!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Sie hatte mich überzeugt. "Also..." Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich bin in 5 Minuten bei dir, okay?"  
  
Sie zögerte. "Ähm, Kyle, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich bei dir vorbeikomme? Meine Mutter hat heute ziemlich miese Laune und ich würde alles tun um ihr für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen zu können."  
  
Ich seufzte. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass das keine so gute Idee war. Ein Blick in dieses Chaos und sie würde auf der Stelle kehrt machen.  
  
"Na ja, also begeistert bin ich von dieser Idee nicht gerade..." begann ich und verfluchte mich schon für diese wenigen Worte, die mir gerade herausgerutscht waren.  
  
"Aber?"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Aber da du es bist...wirst du eben mit dem Chaos hier leben müssen."  
  
Ja, Valenti, gut gemacht. Du hast gerade den Putzteufel höchstpersönlich in dein Haus eingeladen. Klasse Leistung. Junge, wieso war ich nur so gutmütig?  
  
Maria atmete am Ende der Leitung erleichtert aus. "Gut, Kyle. Danke. Ich mach mich dann gleich auf den Weg, okay?"  
  
Ich nickte. Eigentlich idiotisch, da sie mich ja nicht sehen konnte. Aber irgendwie hatte ich mir das angewöhnt. Noch so eine Macke von Kyle Valenti.  
  
"Okay. Ich schätze, du bringst dann Liz gleich mit."  
  
Eigentlich war es eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Die beiden tauchten praktisch immer im Doppelpack auf und das würde sich auch in den nächsten tausend Jahren nicht ändern.  
  
Um so mehr überraschte mich Marias Antwort.  
  
"Nein, Kyle. Und tu mir den Gefallen und frag nicht, warum, okay?"  
  
Nanu? Hatte es zwischen den beiden vielleicht Streit gegeben?  
  
"A..aber bei euch ist alles in Ordung, oder?"  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"Okay, schon gut. Ich hab nie gefragt."  
  
"Okay." Sie seufzte noch einmal ins Telefon.  
  
Irgendetwas in diesem Seufzer löste in mir ein unruhiges Gefühl aus. Lag es daran, dass ihre Stimme gezittert und der Seufzer verzweifelt geklungen hatte? Maria seufzte oft. Und ich kannte ihre ganze bunte Palette an Seufzern. Von glücklich bis neugierig. Von aufgeregt bis wütend. Doch dieser war anders. Ängstlich. Beinahe schon weinerlich. Langsam, aber sicher beschlich mich der Gedanke, dass sie mir vielleicht doch etwas wirklich Wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte.  
  
"Es ist ernst, oder?" fragte ich mit gesenkter Stimme, als mich plötzlich eine böse Ahnung beschlich. Ich wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern sprach meinen Verdacht laut aus.  
  
"Maria," keuchte ich heiser. " Es geht doch nicht etwa um...du weißt schon...unsere Tschechoslovaken...oder doch?"  
  
Maria antwortete nicht. Irgendetwas schien sie abzulenken. Ich hörte ihren Atem. Hektisch. Schnell. Dann ein plötzliches Geräusch im Hintergrund. Eine Art Rascheln, das immer näher zu kommen schien. Ich hielt die Luft an. Was war hier los?  
  
"Maria?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Ich hörte nur ihren Atem, der mit jeder Sekunde an Hektik zunahm. Und dann plötzlich, vollkommen unerwartet, entrang Marias Kehle ein gellender Schrei.  
  
Noch Sekunden später hallte das Echo dieses Schreis in meinen Ohren. 


End file.
